


Watch the show and try to remember

by Crystalcatgamer



Series: We are little nightmares [5]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I'm making memories a trend in my fics now, Its small, Just Six being Six, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LITTLE NIGHTMARES 2 ENDING, Memory Loss, No beta we die like the Doctor, THERE ARE SPOLIERS IN TAGS DONT SAY I DIDN'T WARN YALL, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalcatgamer/pseuds/Crystalcatgamer
Summary: Mono sits down in the chair and bends it into a familiar room. He sits there for a long, long time, and eventually he forgets.Then one day he stumbles upon a TV starring the Maw and a girl in a yellow raincoat.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: We are little nightmares [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075145
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	Watch the show and try to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Mono is the Thin Man in this fic and spoilers  
> Took a line from the Little Nightmares rap song called Hungry for Another One, check it out it's great

Mono fell, confusion and hurt colored his now bare face. Six had let go. He had helped her again and again, and she had done the same. So why?

He lands with a smack, on a floor made of flesh. He lays there for a while, unable to process what happened.

Six knew, Mono realized. Knew that he had taken the Thin Man's place. Knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the Tower's grasp. The Signal Tower wasn't just a building. It was a living, breathing thing that would stay forever. Just like the Maw, Six had told him that it didn't fall.

Six had always wanted to be on the move, to keep discovering. Mono knew it in the way Six was always anticipating their next destination, tense for the first hint of danger. Mono knew it in the way she pushed forward no matter what.

She would never settle for living in the Pale City with him. She thought he would become like the Broadcaster, capturing her to stop her meddling. So she let go, trying to kill him early. It hurt, because he wasn't dead and Six had let go for nothing.

He would never have hurt Six, because the Broadcaster hadn't been corrupted, just irritated by the children wrecking havoc in his city. And fascinated by his powers. Fascinated by Mono's ability to travel through TVs and tune the Transmission. So he stole Six to lure him. Maybe that was why she let go, angry that she had been forced to stay in the Tower because of him.

Mono got up and started walking across the bumpy yet squishy Flesh. Eventually he finds a single wooden chair and stares at the oh so familiar design. He pulls himself up and closed his eyes, knowing dozen more had opened to stare at their new master.

He reaches out and bends reality back to a familiar room. The Tower complied, withdrawing it's grotesque floors to reveal solid surfaces. Then he thought, replaying his short life.

* * *

Time passed as he sat on the chair, the Tower warping his body. His legs touched the floor and his arms brushed the side of the chair, his clothes stretching with him. When his body was done growing, Mono stood up. His legs buckled under his weight and he quickly floated instead.

Months of doing nothing but sit had turned his legs ~~they had once carried him away from monsters, across gaps, an reminder that he could escape with them.~~ useless. He wanders through the Tower, trying to remember. He had been something before the Tower, right?

He doesn't know, his mind felt like static, things that happened once upon a time slipping through. He had stopped thinking a while ago while sitting on his chair, staring ~~why had he felt so sad?~~ into thin air. He finds clothes draped on a couch, a suit and a very familiar hat.

Mono cocked his head, picking up the hat. Suddenly he feels naked, why was his face bare he should cover it

He blinks and the uneasiness is gone.

Mono put on the clothes - _something tells him the Tower wanted him to_ \- and keeps going. He finds TVs and turn them on, resting a hand on them to see people. A family seated around the TV, two of them children whose faces were not yet warped. He turns up the power on that one.

A group of adults, twitching and staring at the TV. A couple with their hands entwined, ~~unfortunately~~ caught by a TV while walking by.

One day Mono stumbles upon a room filled with TVs, all displaying children. Children running, children crying, children captured and children dying. He reels back, his long dry mouth opening in a wordless scream. It was wrong, he doesn't know why make it stop **TURNITOFF**

The Tower complied, switching them off. There's a chair in the middle of the room that Mono slumps into. All those poor, poor children forced into a world only to be killed. They could make more ~~Mono knew because he had been the only real kid in a school filled with porcelain dolls~~.

The Tower would not let him shut off the TVs. It was a living thing that fed on the minds and memories of those captured by the white static's gaze. It could do the same to him, through the static that crackled in his body and making him into something akin to a glitch but far stronger. If it had to make him forget to stop him, ~~it already did, you just can't remember~~ then it would do so in a heartbeat. He was it's master, but survival was most important to it.

Mono hummed, going up to a TV and resting a hand on it. He turns it on, watches the children inside. The rest flicker on and he turned in a slow circle, forcing himself to look.

Mono noticed the biggest TV in the room tucked in a corner and still turned off. There's an eye symbol drawn on top, triggering a memory.

_Eyes scribbled in white, white chalk on the floor and the board, painted on the walls and paper with shaky hands in black, black ink._

Mono shook his head, frowning at the strange memory. He turns the TV on to reveal a nursery. Mono blinked at the scene, peering closer to see children playing. Building blocks littering the floor, stuffed toys held tight. It's so utterly out of place in this world that he stares for a long moment.

Where was this? There was no such thing in his city, that was for sure. The Maw, the Tower whispers to him, attracted by his confusion. The word bounces in his mind, reminding him of something.

~~_A dark alleyway, staring through two holes at bright, bright yellow, whispers telling him something important._ ~~

Mono shakes his head and refocused. He was looking through cameras on the Maw and could switch between them. He marvels at how different the occupants on the boat are compared to his world.

There's the Janitor, who takes care of the children or captures them if they run away. The nursery was an illusion. Mono was horrified to see the Janitor wrapping the children up and put them on hooks, delivering them to the kitchen. The children didn't seem to be the main dish, considering the large chunks of meat in the kitchen that couldn't possibly belong to their lanky bodies.

He finds the twin cooks and they wear masks, made by the Good Doctor, perhaps? The man was dead ~~he killed him with Six, remember?~~ but he could have shipped some masks to the Maw before he died.

He continues switching channels, making his way up the Maw. He finds the Guests, who are huge and fat, especially compared to his citizens. Mono cocked his head, reached into nowhere and pulled out a brochure.

There was a picture of the Maw on it, along with a description. It never appeared in the same place twice, always at the same time every year and open to all. No one ever returned. Before Mono could contemplate further, he finds the Lady.

The woman was thin, unnaturally so and possessing powers even the Signal Tower barely understood. He follows her, surprised there were realms even the Tower could not penetrate. He sees her in action when the Guests are finally done gorging and awaiting the end.

The Lady raises her arms and the lights flicker, the very air warping around her. Something that looks like black smoke is sucked out of the Guests and into her, killing them instantly. She seems to be more energized despite the mask, humming happily to herself as she floated around her quarters.

The Lady used dark magic to stay young by taking the children's youth, thin by feeding on the Guests' souls. The children became strange critters called Nomes after their youth was taken, left to wander the Maw.

The Hunger, a spell that the Lady had cast on the upper floors so the Guests would eat and eat was fascinating, but didn't go past it's area of influence. Once a year, a feast for all, then stillness in-between.

Children shipped on board, food that could be prepped done so, bodies cleared while the Lady admired herself in broken mirrors. Mono watched them here and there for a few years.

* * *

Mono felt someone travel through the TVs and out, still alive. It had shocked him, knowing that someone could do that and survive. And whoever it was had landed in the Maw. He searched frantically and finds a girl in a yellow raincoat huddled on a suitcase.

_The sight would have brought him back once, but it's been years and he barely remembers the importance of the color yellow._

Mono stares at the girl, amazed. She had instantly passed out, but she wasn't dead or dying. She would be the most excitement he had in years. So he made himself comfortable and began watching. He's drawn to her bright yellow raincoat and couldn't look away if he wanted.

Mono searched through the TV's as the girl slept, trying to find out who she was. The girl was called Six, and she was not new to the Maw. She had been here before the occupants first disappeared and had perhaps returned for shelter, only to find it full again.

Mono tries to push further but the Tower rebels, refusing to show certain scenes or how Six left the Maw. But it seemed content to let him watch Six's current adventure.

_Six, Six, Six, hey! the name echoes in his mind, sounded by ~~his~~ a voice._

He's even more hooked, and starts following the girl. Mono feels sorry for her now, forced to endure the horrors of the Maw again. He tried his best, but though there were more cameras scattered around the Maw, there were long blind spots. So he misses the first time Six goes hungry.

* * *

Mono didn't expect the gurgle from her stomach or the intense pain she seemed to be in at it. Strange, the Lady's spell didn't penetrate past the upper floors. Why was Six affected? He finds himself growing worried, leaning forward in his seat as Six staggered to a cage with drugged meat.

~~He doesn't see the glitch, **LOOK CLOSER AND REMEMBER**~~

She's captured, but Six is resourceful and fights her way back out, even killing the Janitor. Six was no stranger to death or being the cause of it. But she wasn't completely without happiness, hugging the Nomes she finds. It's rather cute, and the Nomes follow her for a bit like ducklings.

 **Maybe she's so small that the Hunger hurts more,** Mono thought as Six hung on a hook to the kitchen. **And since she's not on the upper floors the Hunger just slowly builds up and strikes.**

Right on cue it did so, and this time Six eats a live rat caught in a trap. Mono watched in stunned silence as the girl tore into the squealing animal. Then he notices the thing sitting nearby. It looked like Six, but it was dark and looked like...a glitch? It disappeared as Six finished off her meal, leaving Mono reeling.

 **Impossible** , Mono thought, **glitches are the ghosts of children and they stay in one place, this one disappeared.** It had to be a trick...right?

* * *

He loses Six in the kitchen for so long he starts getting anxious, switching cameras rapidly for just a glimpse of her yellow raincoat. He finds Six again, this time running after a horde of guests and the scene nearly gives him a heart attack.

Then of course the Hunger started up.

He watched with clenched fists as the girl stumbled into a room, feeling hope flare as a Nome offered her a sausage.

_This is wrongwrongwrong stop history is repeating itself remember me?_

The air forms a faint image of a boy with wings and a shackle on his leg behind Mono but he doesn't _see_. The Tower destroys the image in an instant.

Six pushed the sausage aside and sank her teeth into the Nome. Mono felt his jaw go slack as the feeling of wrongness consumed him. His eyes move on instinct, looking upwards to see Shadow Six - _that's what he decided to call the glitch_ \- staring down at Six as she ate.

She looked more solid than a normal glitch, with no fizzling and was a greyish black instead of being tinged with blue. It didn't so much as twitch either, standing still Six devoured her prey. What was that thing?

Mono frowns, reaching through his powers and into the Tower, trying to find out more about Six. The Tower refuses him again, turning the walls into flesh and a single eye opening to glare at him.

Mono stops and the room returned to normal. What was so special about Six? He turns back to the TV as Six stood up to stare at the corpse. He can't see her expression, but the girl continues on like nothing happened. Was Six even human?

 **But then again, what passes for human in this world?** Mono thought wryly. The Lady floated nearby, entering the elevator. Six moves the moment she's gone, picking up a can to throw at the button. Still she knew what to do.

…Was she the reason the Maw's occupants had to be replaced?

The implications sent a shiver down his spine. He knew the Lady's secret, locked away in a dusty closet. Had Six found it the last time she had been here? All he could do was watch ~~and remember~~.

Six snuck past the humming Lady, into her bedroom. He didn't miss a single step Six took, because the Lady had an unusual amount of cameras in her room. Mono wondered if she knew, and if she didn't, why were there cameras all over the Maw?

Six breaks him out of his thoughts, shattering the porcelain jar containing the closet key and startling the Lady. Six did knew, and she was going to repeat what she did. Mono wants desperately to find out how she knew, but if he tries again the Tower might take away his memory of Six completely.

So he looks on as Six unlocked the door, standing in the threshold and looking into the dark corridor. Then she starts running, turning on her lighter as the Lady teleported into existence behind her.

Six ran towards the room and suddenly the Lady stops to wait in the ballroom(?), confident of her victory and letting Six live a little longer.

 **Your vanity will be your demise,** Mono thought as the Lady admired herself in her dresser's mirror.

**_A laugh, cruel and knowing and gleeful at the thought, never reaching._ **

Meanwhile, Six had found the mirror and cradled it, jumping onto the floor and walking out. Mono watched as sunlight fell through the skylights, which were opening and closing. Was this the Maw's doing? It was a living thing, much like the Tower.

Mono watched Six position herself in a spot of light. Then she spins to face the Lady and the mirror glows, drawing something from the woman. There's a flash and a scream, and Six slowly got up from the floor while the Lady retreated to the shadows once more.

They repeat the dance, Six repelling and the Lady attacking. Finally, Mono sees the limpness in the Lady, the tremble in Six's arms as she held the mirror up once last time. The mirror glows again and there's a crash as it shattered.

The Lady screams, far, far worse than anything Mono has heard ~~no Six screamed when he was trying to help her and it hurt so much more~~ and teleports a bit away, collapsing.

Her mask is discarded as she tried to get up as the light shined down on her. Six was in a crumpled heap nearby, slowly coming to. A grumble emits from Six's stomach.

"No." Mono whispers, speaking for the first time in years. "Nonononono." He repeats, clutching his head. There's no bait for Six to eat, no rat or even a Nome, just...

**Oh.**

Six started to walk towards the Lady, clutching her stomach. Six was just a little girl in a world full of monsters and trying to survive. It had always been about survival, hadn't it? Survival of the fittest, and if the Lady was weak that meant Six could strike.

The lights flickered and in the next instant Six was tearing into the Lady's pale neck and Mono watched Six eat another human blankly. The girl slowly got up and the shadows hesitated before rushing to Six.

Mono went rigid as Six slowly turned around to look right at the camera, as if she knew he was there. Then the TV went black. He started, instantly trying to turn it back on. Nothing.

He switches it, faced with only darkness as he went through all the cameras desperately before finally finding one near the entrance to the Maw.

Six was walking forward, sucking the souls out of the guests as she passed, feeding on them. She approached the entrance, the door sliding open to her unspoken command as she began to ascend the steps, towards the blinding light.

Then the screen went dark once more and Mono is left feeling numb. The Flesh comes out, multiple eyes opening to stare at him as his mind clicked into overdrive.

**Six. The Maw. The Hunger. The Nomes.**

The words bounce around in his head, and suddenly Mono remembers. Not everything, he was too far gone for that, but he knows enough. Six had let him fall. Then she returned to the Maw, only to find herself repeating her adventure.

Mono put his head in his hands. Oddly enough, he wasn't angry or sad. He felt relieved actually, knowing that Six was alive and well. Mono searched, the Tower finally letting him. The TVs flickered on, displaying stolen memories.

He smiled as he watched two children run across the street, working together to keep going forward. A girl with secrets and a curse, a boy who knew more than he should but it hadn't been enough. He hadn't seen the betrayal.

Mono hummed a familiar tune that once came from a dusty little trinket hidden in a cabin within the woods. Mono wasn't one to hold grudges, and being the new Thin Man wasn't so bad. It was better than running and fighting for every breath, every scrap of food. Maybe he could try and find Six, try to start up their friendship once more. He would like a companion for the life he still had. 

For now, he was content to keep watching. He had time, in a place where years were mere minutes to the outside world. Mono smiled and went on with his day.

_The Tower observes quietly, watching their master continue on. It switches back to the girl sitting on top of the Maw, having ruined it once again. It was annoying, but the girl was so fascinating. So they let her live and watch their world go on._

_After all, what was life for an immortal being without some ruin?_

**Author's Note:**

> I speedran this then had to trim and edit it I’m do tired in less than 4 days please enjoy it


End file.
